


Lost on you

by J_Antebellum



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Slapping, Dom Ali, F/F, Hard fuck, Strap-On, Sub Ashlyn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Antebellum/pseuds/J_Antebellum
Summary: On a far too warm for the defender, January afternoon post wedding, Ali catches Ashlyn exercising in their house and she can't help but punishing her for being so sexy behind her back.





	Lost on you

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had

The post marriage off-season period had been good on Ali and Ashlyn. They were enjoying a calm life now, after a short USWNT camp right after their wedding, early in the year, and the pre-season was yet to arrive. On a warm Saturday afternoon, Ali was washing the dishes while Logan snored away in the living room and Ashlyn had retired to do some stretching and exercising in their small sports room. Closing the dishwasher, Ali dried her hands on a towel and sighed, putting her wedding and engagement rings back on, as she never liked to wear them while washing dishes, in case they slipped out or got damaged.

It was too hot for her Northerner soul. They had their huge fans on, not wanting to use the air conditioner, that dried the air and made Ashlyn cough, but still Ali had her long dark hair up in a high bun. She decided she could use some relaxing time reading on the bed, and walked barefoot through the small corridor to the master bedroom. As she did so, she walked past the sports room and stopped, seeing the door was cracked open so Logan could come in and out and so there was some current of air going on. Peeking, Ali could see her wife's strong, sun-kissed, freckled back, that she so adored, muscles flexing and relaxing as Ashlyn was lifting some small dumbbells while doing some squats and popping out her fine arse. Ali couldn't help but watch. Her young wife was only wearing a sports bra and shorts, and her muscles could be seen rippling below the tattoos on her arms and legs, while her light hair was in a very tiny bun. Ali could hear her gasping a little from the effort.

It was so sexy to see her wife work-out. She was still young and beautiful, although Ali knew in sixty years she'd still be beautiful, in a different way. In the way her hair would get whiter and whiter, and she would probably dye it some crazy colour to go with her wrinkly tattoos, probably still surfing and being the tallest of them both. But for now, she was absolutely hot and Ali could feel herself getting wet.

Quietly, she slipped into their bedroom and took off her clothes, letting her hair loose and frantically searching inside their closet for their X box, but a different kind of X box. There she pulled their bottle of lube, making sure there was enough, and the strap-on Ashlyn preferred, even though normally Ashlyn fancied more fucking Ali than being fucked. But now it was Ali's turn. She adjusted the straps and put it on, covering it with a thin layer of lube that she rubbed up and down the silicone cream-coloured dick while she walked quietly back to the sports room. As she peeked, she saw Ashlyn had changed exercise and was now on hands and knees, extending an arm and a leg at once, by turns, stretching and giving her a generous view of her contracting ass. Ali licked her lips.

“How's it going?” Ali asked, walking slowly inside. Ashlyn, as she expected, didn't even turn around. She was always so focused.

“Feels good,” Ashlyn replied, letting a long breath out as she stretched. _I'll make you feel good_ Ali said mentally, and groped Ashlyn's ass gently with one hand, the other still rubbing her dick up and down. “Babe...” Ashlyn warned, still focused, but Ali squeezed a little and she snorted a laugh. “What are you doing?”

“Just admiring my wife,” Ali said innocently, and before Ashlyn could turn, she had stood behind her with her feet between Ashlyn's knees, slid her hands under the shorts by the hips, letting Ashlyn feel the lube coating her skin, and positioned herself at her entry before pushing in, just a little, with her cock. It was so fast Ashlyn barely had time to react before she was feeling her wife gripping her hips strongly and the insistent wide head of the dick pressing relentlessly inside. She let out a strangled yelp-moan.

“Al, what-?”

“Sh... let me make you feel truly good,” Ali had sank on her knees as well and with one firm push, she pushed the entire long cock inside, extending her hands to grab Ashlyn's breasts, sliding them under her bra. Ashlyn groaned and slumped forward on her elbows.

“Ah! Oh, oh God, Ali...” Ali leaned forward and dragged her teeth over her back before sucking there, making her moan. She stayed still, buried inside to the hilt, giving her time to get used.

“I'll show you God,” Ali whispered, pinching one of her nipples while stretching the other hand to pull from her bun, making her yelp as Ali pulled her until her back pressed against her hard nipples and she could suck her neck and behind her ear, starting to pump slowly into her, without pulling out much, just short, precise stockades that started making her moan, combined with Ali's lips over her shoulders, neck, every delicate point, while the hand on her boob squeezed it, keeping her pressed against her front, and the hand on her hair removed the elastic, throwing it aside and letting her hair fall before moving to her neck, gripping it lightly.

“Wha— oh, oh, what's this 'bout, love?” Ashlyn managed to ask, in disbelief. Ali was never, ever, so dominant. To be surprised with sex after close to eleven years of relationship was an accomplishment.

“You're such a bad girl and someone needed to punish you,” Ali said hoarsely whispering in her ear, punctuating her words with longer, firmer, deeper stockades. Ashlyn purred. “You think it's okay to be so sexy? When your wife's not looking? Acting behind her back?”

“Oh, fuck, love...”

“That's right, I will fuck you,” Ali emphasized her point, squeezing her neck a little while pulling out almost fully and slamming right inside so hard the slap of their skin resonated in the room, and Ashlyn yelped, throwing her head back over Ali's shoulder.

Then, brusquely, Ali pushed her forward back on her hands and Ashlyn slumped on her elbows again, moaning as Ali started fucking her on earnest, hard, each stockade sending waves of pleasure to her chore as the strap pressed against her clit just right. Ali started slapping Ashlyn's ass hard, gripping her hips with her free hand until her knuckles went white, and Ashlyn's moans grew, becoming louder. When her ass was nicely red, Ali started rubbing her clit and Ashlyn was almost screaming.

“Alex, Alex, please!” Ashlyn said between screams. Ali moved to mount her, pressing her nipples against her back and making her lower herself on the floor with a gasp and a long moan. “Please!” Ali stopped moving, burying herself to the hilt.

“Please what?” Ali asked innocently, feeling Ashlyn's drumming heart against her own and becoming hotter. She had one set of fingers pinching one of Ashlyn's nipples while the other rubbed her clit frantically, sliding easily with how wet Ashlyn was.

“Please, my knees, they hurt... let me roll over, please...”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

“Alex, my love, please let me—,”

“I'm Mrs Krieger-Harris,” Ali drew her hips back and slammed back in hard, making her yelp and tremble all over, while sucking on her neck. “And you're mine,” she sank her teeth on her neck as she slammed inside again, making Ashlyn scream silently and coat the strap-on further with her juices. “Now, how is it?”

“Mrs Krieger-Harris, madame,” Ashlyn said, her voice raspy, “please, please, would you do me the favour of letting me roll on my back?”

“Under one condition.”

“Anything, madame.”

“You cannot cum until I say so, and my cock shall never leave your cunt,” Ashlyn's throat went dry. Ali never spoke dirty, and Ashlyn had never missed it, but she had to admit she was too hot. She never thought she'd enjoy sex like this, with her ass burning and her breasts red from hard grabbing, her nipples hard like rocks. “Otherwise I won't let you cum all day and I'll have to leave you tied-up with some good Ben Wa balls up your ass until I decide.”

Ashlyn gulped. She didn't let Ali fuck her ass often. She, in fact, couldn't remember the last time, and it wasn't like Ali generally asked to fuck it.

“Uhm, madame, technically, that's two conditions.”

She knew she had fucked it when Ali's hand retired from her cunt and she slapped her ass so hard it resonated. Ashlyn yelped, and was sure even Ali's hand had to have hurt.

“Want me to give you something to count?” Ali snapped, pulling her hair again.

“No, madame, I'm so sorry!” Ashlyn gasped. “I'm so sorry, I promise I'll do as you said. I promise.”

“All right,” Ali softly kissed the back of her neck, gently caressing her back up and down. “You may roll now.” She whispered lovingly, kissing her shoulder.

Ashlyn let a breath of relief out and slowly, carefully, sometimes moaning, rolled on her back, moving her leg carefully around Ali to keep her cock from slipping out. When she turned around fully, she almost came at the sight. Ali's dark tiger eyes were black from how dilated they were, her hair cascading loose, sweat dripping down the middle of her perfect round breasts with those perfect pebbles looking so delicious, her chest heaving and her muscled arms rippled from the effort of holding herself without squashing Ashlyn. Ali was having a similar reaction, seeing Ashlyn's hazel eyes darken and her pupils dilate, her lips parting as her perfect breasts, slightly bigger than Ali's, moved with her breathing, tempting her.

The younger woman pressed her heels on her wife's ass until she fell forward on her elbows, and Ali answered by lowering her mouth and sucking her breasts lovingly, while her fingers rubbed her clit and she started to move in and out again. Ashlyn moaned again, and continued as Ali's lips kissed their way to Ashlyn's neck, that she sucked, before getting to her lips and kissing her hard, pressing their breasts together and starting to drill her with all she had to give.

Breathless, Ashlyn threw her head back and closed her eyes, opening her mouth in a silent scream and her hands grabbed Ali's breasts and she exposed her neck to Ali's hungry mouth.

“Please let me cum,” Ashlyn breathed out. “Oh, madame, please!”

“Suck my nipples and I'll think about it,” said Ali, gripping her head. Ashlyn sat up to suck her breasts properly and Ali moaned hard, her movements becoming more erratic. Ashlyn smirked, gripping her ass with both hands and sliding a finger in, coating it in her own juices before pressing it, long and thick, against Ali's asshole. Ali let a raspy, deep moan out as the finger slid in with ease.

“Please, my love,” Ashlyn begged, as Ali fell forwards, Ashlyn's finger sinking further in her ass and making her moan more. “Please let me cum.”

“With me,” Ali gasped, kissing her hard and then she started fucking her on earnest, the sounds of skin slapping skin filling the room and their moans almost screams as Ali's movements meant she was fucking Ashlyn's finger at once. “Now!”

With a scream, Ashlyn came, and so did Ali, shaking over her as she pulled the finger out of her ass. Ali buried herself inside to the hilt and collapsed on Ashlyn, kissing her neck. The goalkeeper grinned, wrapping her sweaty arms around her sweaty wife and kissing her temple.

“That was fantastic, love,” Ashlyn whispered once she felt a little less breathless.

“Can we cuddle and sleep now, baby?” Ali asked, her voice soft and gentle and less dominant again. Ashlyn chuckled. Only she could go from burning hot to adorably cute in one second.

“Anything you want.”

 


End file.
